Csak azért is
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Albus P. x Scorpius ; Drarry! A Miért is folytatása :


**Csak azért is**

Harry furcsa érzéssel a mellkasában lavírozott a Weasleyk évenként megrendezett húsvéti partiján. Tekintetét az egybegyűlteken legeltetve húzódott egy sötétebb sarokba, ahol pár percre nyugta lehetett.

Az Odút még a Voldemort felett aratott győzelmének évében lebontották, és a Merlin rendekből összefojt pénzekből építették ezt a házat. Óriási volt a maga nemében, amire nem is kell jobb bizonyíték, hogy az ilyen nagy családi összeröffenéseken kényelmesen elférnek az egybegyűltek…

Akárhogy is számolta Harry a jelenlévőket, mindig egy hihetetlenül nagy szám jött ki neki. Ezennel ötvenkettő… Új rekord. Jesszus.

Természetesen itt voltak a házigazdák, Arthur és Molly. Azután az ő gyerekeik, feleségeik és az unokák. Ezen kívül most jelen volt Neville, Hagrid és Malfoyék is…

Katasztrófa!

A hatalmas szobában felállított étkezőasztal körül változatos korú gyereksereglet randalírozott, míg az asztalnál a felnőttek és a nagyobb gyerekek beszélgettek.

Harry tekintete vörös hajú exfeleségére rebbent. Egy cinikus félmosoly kúszott arcára, ahogy meglátta a szeretője mellett ücsörögni, és boldogan nevetni a világra. Keserűség tolult a torkába. Milyen rég is nézett rá utoljára _így _Ginny? Harry kutatott az agyában valamilyen kielégítő válasz után, de csak a Dumbledore halála előtti időkből rémlett fel valamilyen halvány elmosódott emlékkép. Mégis felháborítónak találta, hogy még meg sem érkeztek a válási papírok, drága neje máris az új apucival parádézik az egész család előtt. Pár hónapja elköltözött a közös családi házból - a gyerekekkel együtt -, így nem tudhatta, hogy Ginny Neville-el akar betoppanni. Majdnem hangosan felnevetett, ahogy meglátta Neville zavartan csillogó szemeit és elzöldült arcát, amint beléptek.

Nem tudta mit képzelhetett magáról az a hülye liba. Molly majd széttépte a kérdéseivel őket. Azután mélységes csalódását fejezte ki, amiért Ginny így megalázta őt, és nem gondolt a gyerekeikre.

És ha már a gyerekeknél tartunk. Azért ők se hülyék.

Jobb most elválni, mint tovább figyelniük, ahogy anyjuk büntetni akarja a félrelépéseivel és az undok viselkedésével.

Teddy már karácsony előtt leült vele, és próbált a lelkére hatni, hogy ő jobbat érdemel, és ők mindkettőjüket szeretik, csak rossz nézniük hogyan gyilkolják egymás érzelmeit. Albus némán figyelte a veszekedéseket, és tűrt, míg Lily néha velük együtt ordítozott, hogy hagyják már abba, és fejezzék be ezt a házasságnak csúfolt valamit, ami már lassan hat éve nem működik közöttük.

Az utolsó csepp a pohárban, az volt, amikor egyik délután hazafelé tartva beugrott Arthurhoz, és elhívta hozzájuk, mert volt számára egy meglepetése. Pár napja a mugli piacon járt, és meglátott egy laptopot. Rögtön az öreg jutott róla eszébe, és hogy lassan itt a születésnapja, ezért neki akarta adni aznap délután. Mikor hazaértek, látták a cipők alapján, hogy Ginny már otthon van, és van egy férfi vendégük. Harry - Arthurral a nyomában - kiáltozva járta be a házat, mígnem a hálószobában találták meg őket, ahogy a drága neje épp meglovagolta és nagy átéléssel nyögdösött Neville felett. Harry majdnem nevetőgörcsöt kapott Ginny arckifejezésén.

Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót és tekintetük találkozott, egy undorítóan elégedett kárörvendő pillantást kapott a nőtől, majd ahogy apja vörös üstöke is bekukucskált a szobába, lelohadt arcáról a szadista vigyor, és mély, megalázott döbbenetbe ment át.

Ezután Arthur segített neki összepakolni, és lelépni a Grimmauld térre. Egyikük sem törődött Ginny jajveszékelésével és bocsánatkéréseivel.

A gyerekek még este, egy-egy bőrönddel az oldalukon kopogtattak az ajtaján. Erővel kellett visszafognia a büszkeség, és meghatottság könnyeit, amit csak addig tudott visszatartani, míg Lily barátságosan vállba nem bokszolta, és nyomott arcára egy törődő puszit - _„Annyira örülök, hogy végre békességben élhetünk!"_

Harry belenyugvással fújta ki a benn tartott levegőjét, és tekintete továbbvándorolt az asztalon.

Elsőszülött fiacskája karácsony óta nem gondolta meg magát, még mindig megingathatatlanul állította, hogy szerelmes a Malfoy örökösbe, és most is az asztal alatt bőszen szorongatta a szőkeség kezét. Hiába beszéltek a lelkére, hiába fenyegették Albust, ő erősen kitartott, és még képes volt rájuk uszítani a Weasley nagymamát is, hogy végre megbékéljenek a helyzettel. Scorpius megnyúlt, szeppent arcát elnézve, talán Al is túl korán dobta a mély vízbe a szerelmét. Hát igen… azért nem csak két új nevet kellett szegény Malfoynak megjegyeznie öt perc alatt, amit Molly gyorsan elhadart boldogságtól csivitelő hangon.

Harry egy igazi mosollyal az ajkain figyelte Albus csillogó szemeit.

Talán most már itt az ideje, hogy áldását adja rájuk. Eddig nem csináltak semmi helytelent, és Scorpius is megfelelő mennyiségű tiszteletet mutatott a családja iránt.

Scorpius Albus felé fordította tekintetét, és olyan szerelmes pillantással nézett azokba a zöld szemekbe, hogy Harryben mélyen megmozdult valami, ami leginkább sóvárgásra hasonlított.

Hát hogy tagadhatná meg ezt az ő kisfiától?

Hagyta, hogy érzelmei kiüljenek arcára, majd erőszakkal elfordította fejét a fiúkról, ahogy azok ajkai vészesen egymáshoz közeledtek, hogy találkozzon egy acélszürke tekintettel, ami egyenesen az övébe fúródott.

Borzongás futott ágyékából szét testébe, hogy vérét lüktetve pezsdítse fel, aztán végül az arcába szökhessen.

Draco Malfoy.

Az az undorítóan önelégült, sznob istencsapása.

Őt szuggerálja, ki tudja már hány perce.

Megdöbbentette, hogy elkísérte Scorpiust, méghozzá feleségtelenül.

Ostoba öröm áradt szét benne, ahogy meglátta azokat az izmos, széles vállakat és a sokat látott szürke szemeket.

Fura kapcsolat az övéké.

Még régen a Ginnyvel köttetendő házassága előtt volt egy rövid intermezzójuk kettejüknek. Amilyen erősen lángolt köztük, olyan gyorsan el is hamvadt. Amint telt az idő, egyre gyakrabban estek egymás torkának, majd szeretkeztek állatok módjára.

Aztán elmaradoztak az összeborulások, és egyre súlyosabb témák merültek fel közöttük, amit Malfoy úgy oldott meg, hogy elszaladt, és megkérte a jelenlegi felesége kezét. Az volt benne a legviccesebb, hogy Harry még abban a hitben vette kezei közé a másnapi újságot, hogy meg tudják oldani, és élhetnek boldogan egymás mellet. Hisz ilyen lángoló szerelmet nem tudnak elfelejteni egyik napról a másikra… Falfehéren szórt aznap hopp-port a kandallójába, hogy beszélgessen az önelégült köcsöggel, aki csak hidegen elutasította, és lezárta előle a kandallóját.

Hihetetlen haragra gerjedt. Szívét majd széttépte a fájdalom, így ő is búfelejtő után nézett.

Ginny és Molly kegyesen vissza fogadták családjukba, és betudták az egész Malfoy ügyet egy esküvő előtti elmezavarnak.

Elmezavar.

Igen.

Mindenképpen annak kellett lennie.

Harry egy sikeres bájitalokat, és azok hozzávalóit forgalmazó cégnek volt a területi képviselője, amikor Malfoy újra befurakodott az életébe.

Ez már lassan öt éve történt.

Nem tudta, hogy ez most véletlen-e, vagy a szőkeség direkt csinálja, de a munkájuk állandó kapcsolattartást követelt, közös utazásokat, közös konferenciákat, és a tűz - ami talán igazából sosem hunyt ki közöttük - újra feléledt.

Egy két évvel ezelőtti olaszországi konferencián Harry a sárga földig itta le magát, a nem olyan új érzései feletti bűntudatában, és saját magára való haragvása miatt. Már régóta erősen flörtöltek egymással, és akárhányszor csak találkoztak, rekedtre ordítozták magukat, hogy azután egyszerre essenek egymásnak, felszaggassák a másik ajkait, és őrjítő tüzet lobbantsanak lelkükben.

Aznap este Malfoy nem volt undok, de még csak kellemetlen se, ami még tovább növelte Harry lelkében a bűntudat érzését, hisz a felfokozott érzelmek hiányában is iszonyatosan kívánta a mardekárost. Le akarta simogatni róla a talárját, hogy izgatóan a lábukhoz hulljon, így szabaddá téve előtte az utat a tejszerűen fehér bőrhöz a nyakán, a kulcscsontján, a hasán, a…

Képtelen volt tükörbe nézni, ezért lement a szálloda bárjába, ahol megszálltak, és számolatlanul döntötte magába a feleseket.

Mikor Malfoy semmit sem sejtve besétált, ő ordítva esett neki, hogy miért teszi tönkre az életét azokkal az undorítóan ezüstös szemeivel és a kiállhatatlan, ingerkedő és gyönyörű szájával?

Malfoy egy darabig csak bámulta, ahogy szidja és egyben dicséri, majd magához húzva, ajkaira mart, és felhoppanált vele a hálószobájába.

Azokban a napokban ki sem mozdultak a szobájukból. Nem érdekelte őket, hogy dolgozniuk kéne, hogy családjuk van, hogy ők tulajdonképpen gyűlölik egymást, csak ez létezett, amit Malfoy cirógató, puha kezei váltottak ki belőle, és az összetéveszthetetlen íze, ahogy megcsókolta a szőkét az utóremegéseik közben.

Azóta még párszor megismételték ezt, aminek a végén Harrynek mindig óriási bűntudata támadt.

Így volt ez karácsonykor is. Már félkeményen lépett be a kandallójukba. Hevesen, szinte teljesen megfeledkezve fiaikról, veszekedtek, már kitudja min, amikor Malfoy felpattant székéből, és őt is felrántva, a teázó asztalra vágta. Erőszakosan csatolta ki nadrágját, és nyomta Harry szájába farkát, pedig arra semmi szükség nem lett volna. A fekete hajú olyan lelkesedéssel kapta el a felé kínált merevedést, hogy Dracónak iszonyatos önuralomba és nem kevés okklumenica tudásába került nem rögtön elmennie.

Aztán jött az ismerős megbecstelenítettség érzés és a bűntudat.

Ezt látva Malfoy olyan haragra gerjedt, amit csak nagyon ritkán látott tőle.

Azóta nagyon sokszor gondolkodott ezen is. Vajon miért volt annyira kiborulva az érzésein? Hisz nem ígértek egymásnak semmit. Sőt még csak meg sem beszélték, mi ez.

Mégis kézzel tapintható volt a szőke megbántottsága és csalódottsága.

Harry kutatóan nézett a szürke szemekbe, ahogy visszatért a jelenbe.

Azokban rengeteg érzelem játszott, de közülük a legdominánsabbnak a vágy tűnt. Szíve meglódult, míg nadrágjában árulkodóan mozdult farka. De amit szívében érzett megmozdulni, az jelentette számára az igazi riadalmat. Vágyott a szőke után, eszeveszettül. Sóvárgott a szavaiért és a figyelméért.

Harry lehorgasztotta fejét, és fejcsóválva kirohant a szobából.

Ez már szánalmas.

Vénségére teljesen meghülyült… Hát igen. Nem múlhattak el azok a Cruciatusok nyomtalanul, még a fejlődésben lévő korszakából. Rohadt Voldemort! Erről is csak ő tehet! Még a síron túl is megkeseríti az életét.

Kicsörtetett a lakásból, maga mögött hagyva a gyereksikítozást és a felnőttek nevetéstől csilingelő hangját. Hátát a bejárati ajtótól nem messze nekivetette a falnak, és mélyeket lélegezve próbálta lenyugtatni felajzott testét és csapongó gondolatait.

Olyan sóvárgást érzett Malfoy iránt, mint régen, amikor csak kóstolgatták egymást a háború után. Kétségbeesetten temette kezeibe arcát, hogy egy elkínzott nyögést követően kibuggyanjon egy pár csepp nedvesség a szeméből.

Picsába.

Szánalmas.

Meglett férfi létére itt itatja az egereket ilyen hülyeségen.

Párszor mélyeket lélegzett.

De őszintén, kit érdekel míg azt senki se látja? Elég volt már ebből a kibaszott alakoskodásból.

Malfoytól akkor is - mint most is - csak pár óra kellemes testmozgást kaphatna, és nem olyasmit, amire vágyik. Szerelem, család, biztonság, olyan egymás mellett megöregedős fajta élet…

Ha a szőke farka lekonyul, csak a veszekedések és a marakodás marad nekik, abból meg köszöni szépen, Ginny mellett eleget kapott egy életre. Nyugalmat akart és békességet. Este arcát az ezüst tincsekbe fúrni és belesuttogni, hogy szereti. Ingerülten horkantott a könnyein keresztül. Persze.

Malfoy sosem fogja megtudni, hogy mit érez iránta! Szinte maga előtt látta azt a hitetlenkedő, döbbent tekintetet, amit a másik produkálna, majd ahogy arcára kúszna az a tipikus Malfoy-önelégültség… a lenéző fajtából.

Szívébe még jobban belemart a tehetetlenség. Szemeiből már folyamatosan patakzottak a könnyek.

Szar az élet.

Miért neki kell megküzdenie minden morzsányi szeretetért? Miért nem lehet egy olyan emberbe szerelmes, aki csak adni akar, és nem folyton elvenni, kiszívni belőle utolsó cseppig a maradék örömöt.

Fojtottan felrötyögött.

Harry Potter, aki a dementorokra bukik… Heh!

Draco el se hitte, hogy a nagy Malfoy klán idáig süllyedt.

Weasleyk.

Sok.

Iszonyatosan sok!

Ez már káros az egészségre!

De fiára pillantva - aki hasonló döbbeneten mehetett át - képes volt megbékélni a helyzettel. Scorpius már hónapok óta úszott ebben a rózsaszín felhős mámorban, amit csak egy kis randizásnak nevez... Hah. Jah. Örököse csak annyira van belezúgva az Ifjabb Potterbe, mint szürke kelpi a kátrányba...

Irigyelte fiát a Potterjéért. Az övé, nem úgy, mint a másik Potter és ő... Akárhányszor csak megérintette, vagy leordította a haját, vagy bűntudattól mocskos szemekkel pillantott rá a vágy ködén keresztül, picit megmozdult benne valami.

Tekintetével Pottert kereste, aki az egyik sarokban figyelte a fiaikat.

Draco szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogy meglátta azt a mosolyt, amivel egyetemben a féltékenység is átvágtatott rajta.

Rá miért nem tud így mosolyogni? Miért? Nem tesz meg minden kibaszott percben mindent, hogy együtt lehessenek?

Hisz még munkát is úgy választott, hogy mellette lehessen, ha csak percekre is, hogy csak távolról figyelhesse, és érezhesse testéből áradó hőt és illatot.

Imádta a veszekedéseiket, de nem úgy, ahogy mostanság tették. Ez erőszakos volt. Szinte kegyetlen.

Mélyet sóhajtott.

Mégsem képes elszakadni ettől a griffendéles erény mintaképtől. Ő volt az első szerelme, és úgy látszik, az utolsó is. Szeretni akarta, mindent megadni neki, ahogy most is próbálta, de gyengécske próbálkozásait mindig félreértették, vagy észre sem vették. Ez... ez fájt.

De lehet, csak azért kell neki ennyire a fekete hajú, mert érzi rajta, hogy sosem lehet az övé teljesen.

Elvette azt a Weasleyt is...

Draco kedélyes pillantással mérte fel a vörös ribancot. De ha igazak a pletykák, már nem sokáig játszik közre a liba. Egy minisztériumi ismerőse megsúgta neki, hogy Harry Potter beadta a válókeresetet nője felé.

Hosszú ideje most érezte úgy először, hogy talán lehetne esélye vele valami komolyabbra...

Tekintetét visszavezette az szóban forgó, hanyagul támaszkodó férfira.

Annyira akarja! Annyira, de annyira!

Érezni a selymes, szélfútta fürtöket, a teste kipárolgásait, az izzadtságát kezei alatt, ahogy alatta vergődik, mintha az ő érintése jelentené az utolsó mentsvárat...

És ebben a pillanatban találkozott tekintetük a szaladgáló gyerekfejek felett. Csak pár pillanatig tartott az egész, és Potter már lehorgasztott fejjel loholt kifelé.

Malfoy leforrázottan ült a helyén.

Nem bírta elhinni azokat az érzelmeket a zöld szemekben.

Mikor rájött, hogy egy ideje már visszatartja a lélegzetét, kifújta, majd vett még egy mély levegőt. Egy bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett fiára, aztán Potter után eredt.

Hirtelen nem tudta merre induljon, ezért úgy döntött, Potter helyében ő kiment volna levegőzni. Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, már meg is látta, jóval messzebb a falnak támaszkodni, és... és sírni? Draco értetlenkedve állt a dolgok előtt. Teljes mértékig tisztában volt vele, hogy szerelmet látott felvillanni Potter tekintetében odabenn, de akkor most miért itatja az egereket idekinn? Hát ennyire szörnyű lenne egy gondolat, amiben ő szerelmes belé?

Hangosan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és megindult Potter felé. Harry felkapta a fejét, és idegesen törölgetni kezdte az arcát.

Ne erőlködj, édes, már láttam, amit kellett.

Felszülten állt meg a fekete hajú előtt, karba tett kezekkel, és csak nézte.

Potter szinte teljesen bezárkózott. Nyoma sem volt az előző nyílt tekintetnek.

- Mit akarsz?

Draco csak meredt rá egy percig aztán a sebzett tekintetet látva, ami a kérdést kísérte, már tényleg nem tudta mit mondjon.

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném... - szünetet tartott majd megkérdezte - Úgy hallottam, elválsz a feleségedtől. Miért?

Potter ingerülten akarta a másik képébe ordítani, hogy semmi köze hozzá, de inkább nem tette.

- Nem miattad, ne aggódj. Nem fogok még jobban rád akaszkodni, ha ettől félsz.

Draco mellkasa csalódottan összeszűkült. Nem is gondolta, hogy esetleg őmiatta...

- Azt mindjárt gondoltam - köpte - a nagy Potter nem alacsonyodna le odáig, hogy egy Malfoyjal folytasson érzelmi kapcsolatot.

Harry indulattól szikrázó szemekkel bámult rá, és lökött rajta egyet.

- Mert egy Malfoy igen? Világ életedben gyűlöltél, és csak a megfektetésem érdekelt! Így volt ez régen is, és most is. Csodálkoznék, ha fel tudnál ismerni egy olyan tiszta érzést, mint a szerelem. Önző vagy, és csak az érdekel, hogy tudnál átgázolni másokon, úgy, hogy az a legjobban fájjon. Mi voltam én neked régen, Malfoy? Ha? - utolsó kérdését, még egy lökéssel nyomatékosította.

Draco döbbenten állt. Csak egy szó villogott agyában, mint a jelzőfény ködös éjszakákon. Szerelem. Potter szerelmes lenne belé? Kizárt.

- Nekem akkor a mindent jelentetted, te kis undorító porlock szar! Te küldtél el a francba, azzal hogy sosem tudnál szeretni, és szívjam inkább más vérét! Nagyon tisztán kifejtetted, hogy sosem jelentettem neked többet egy hányingert keltő koloncnál - ordította vissza.

- Hogy hazudhatsz így a képembe! Én sosem mondtam ilyet!

- DE IGEN! Hallottalak Weasley patkánnyal beszélgetni! Mégis mit hittél, mennyit bírok én?

Harry látványosan elsápadt. Azon az éjszakán, ahogy Malfoy elviharzott hopp hálózaton, felhívta Ront, és mindennek elmondta a szőke mardekárost. Még azt is megjegyezte, hogy sajnálja, hogy kiállt érte a Voldemort-perek folyamán. De azokat csak dühből mondta! Hisz a szőke is ugyanolyan kegyetlenül szidta az anyját!

Harry indulatait mintha elfújták volna. Mellkasát félelem és pánik szorította össze. Ő tehet erről az egészről? Őmiatta hagyta el Malfoy, és kérte meg azt az aranyvérű lányt, hogy házasodjanak össze? Mindenről _ő_ tehet?

- Én azt sosem gondoltam komolyan! - szemeibe újra könnyek szöktek, amik kibuggyanással fenyegettek minden pislantásnál.

Draco cinikusan nézett végig rajta.

- Hát persze...

- Az igazat mondom! Azokat csak azért mondtam, mert annyira feldühítettél anyámmal, és a fennhéjázásoddal. Akkor nem volt senki, akit nálad jobban szerettem volna!

Draco mélyen a szemébe nézve nem látott semmi alakoskodást, és ez összezavarta. Annyira utálta éveken keresztül magát, amiért hitt a griffendélesnek, és hagyta magát beleszeretni, és most kiderült, hogy „_nem gondolta komolyan_". Bah! És ezzel minden el van intézve?

Csak bámultak egymásra.

Harry szemeiből végül kigördültek a könnycseppek, és ahogy félrenézett végigszántották orcáján.

Ahogy még több ilyen csordult ki szeméből, tétován megragadta Malfoy ingét, és nekidöntötte fejét. A szőke olyan sokáig nem mozdult, hogy lassan minden reményét elvesztette, hogy kapni is fog akármilyen reakciót.

Draco egy nagy sóhajjal húzta közelebb magához, hogy állát a fekete tincsekre rakva pihentethesse.

Így álltak, míg Harry teljesen megnyugodott.

A szőke fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. Egyszerre tombolt a szívében ujjongó öröm, és reménytelen fájdalom, meg egy csipet düh.

Mit kezdjen ezzel a helyzettel?

Albus és Scorpius dermedten állt a bejárati ajtó mögött. Nem volt szükségük arra, hogy kinyissák az ajtót, így is tisztán értették szüleiket.

Sokkoló volt hallani a lezajlott párbeszédet.

Szóval apáik régen szerették egymást, és csak egy félreértés miatt jöhettek világra _ők_?

Albus tért magához először. Karon ragadta a még mindig döbbent Scorpiust, és felrángatta a beállt csöndben a külön neki fenntartott szobába.

Ahogy becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Scorp összezuhanva rogyott le az ágyra.

Albus együttérzően nézett le rá. Megértette, mit élhet át a másik. Hisz most derült ki párjának, hogy apja sosem szerette az anyját, és minden valószínűség szerint még csalta is a nőt.

És ha az anyja eleve tudott erről? Hisz külön hálószobájuk van, mióta a világra jött.

Albus most saját anyjára gondolt. Sokkal könnyebb volt feldolgozni ezt a helyzetet, hogy ők már nincsenek együtt. Igazság szerint nem szeretett volna belefolyni szülei magánéletébe, de egyszer hallotta anyját azt ordítani, hogy „_Kússz vissza ahhoz a szőke rohadékhoz, ha annyira boldogtalan vagy velem!_". Akkor azt hitte, hogy anyja egy nőre céloz, akivel apja jóban lehetett régen, de _erre_ semmiféleképpen nem gondolt.

Leült Scorpius mellé, és gyengéden átkarolta a vállát.

- Hm... - csak ennyit sikerült kinyögnie, mire a másik csak bágyadtan bólintott.

- Gondolom, te se tudtad.

- Hn...

Ekkor halk kopogás hallatszott az ajtaja felől.

- Szabad! - kiáltotta Albus, bár semmi kedve nem volt bárkihez most.

Apja kócos üstöke jelent meg az ajtóban. A két fiatal egyszerre feszült meg.

- Scorpius, édesapád menni készül. Mit mondjak neki, mész, vagy maradsz Albusszal?

A fiatalok hirtelen csak hümmögni tudtak.

Harry, ezt látva, belépett a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Lassú léptekkel az ágyhoz sétált, és leült Albus mellé. Mély levegőt vett, és megszólalt.

- Albus... Sokat gondolkodtam rajtatok ma, míg figyeltelek titeket... - a fiúk kistányér méretű szemeket meresztettek rá. - Azt hiszem, igazságtalan voltam veletek szemben. Már látom, hogy nem azért vagytok együtt, mert minket akartok idegesíteni, vagy ez csak egy fellángolás lenne. - Mélyet lélegzett és lassan kieresztette. - Szeretném, hogy tudjátok, támogatlak benneteket, és ha valami gond lenne, rám bármikor számíthattok!

A fiúk leesett állal néztek rá, ahogy közelebb hajolt és mindkettejüket megölelte. Ruháin még mindig érződött az idősebb Malfoy drága parfümjének illata.

Lassan felállt, és mindentudó mosolyt villantott a sokkolt fiatalokra.

- Megmondom Dracónak, hogy maradni szeretnél rendben?

Scorpius bólintott.

Ahogy Harry után halkan becsukódott az ajtó, egymásra néztek. Ilyen komikus arcot még nem láttak a másiktól, azért ez egy apró mosolyt csalt arcukra.

- Merlinre! Mi folyik körülöttünk? - fakadt ki Scorpius.

- Fogalmam sincs... Bassza meg! Hogy tudtak egy _ilyen_ dolgot ilyen tehetségesen eltitkolni?

Scorpius vetett egy önelégült oldalpillantást a Griffendélesre.

- Úgy, hogy benne van az én apám is.

Erre Albus csak vágott egy „pofa-be"-fintort.

- Szerinted tegyünk úgy, mint akik nem tudják?

- Kizárt! Nem tudnám még egyszer végignézi egy veszekedésüket anélkül, hogy elröhögném magam..

- Na ja... Az itt a kérdés, hogy mi ezt most helyeselni fogjuk, eltűrjük, vagy épp ellenezni fogjuk-e.

Scorpius a szemeire szorította a tenyere alját, és végigdőlt az ágyon.

- Áááá, nem tudom!

Albus mellé heveredett, fél karján támaszkodott, hogy lássa párja arcát.

- Végül is, szerintem nem lenne olyan gáz... Valószínűleg apád miatt kaptuk meg az áldását...

Scorpius oldalra vettette a karjait, és a plafonra meredt.

- Nem tudom.

Albusnak eszébe jutott valami, és lassan a másik ölébe kúszott. Így hajolt közel a szőke arcához, és sejtelmesen belesuttogott a fülébe.

- Ha összejönnének, te lennél a mostohaöcsém - búgta a fülébe.

- Jesszus, Albus, ilyeneket még csak ne is mondj! - hőbörgött a szőke.

- Most miért? Nappal húgom, este dugom. Nem izgatna, hogy szexelsz egy rokonnal?

- Nem!

Albus kezei kutakodva siklottak fel Scorpius pólója alatt, hogy megsimogassák a selymes szőke szőrrel körülnőtt mellbimbókat.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Szexuális viszonyt kezdek az öcsémmel.

- Gah! Na, szállj le rólam - ezzel megpróbálta eltolni Albus kezeit.

- De te igazából nem akarod azt! Be kell vezessem az öcsikémet a gyönyörök birodalmába!

- Albus, ez nem vicces...! Aaah! Hagyd abba. De most tényleg.

- Naaa. Csak meg vagy ijedve, mert ilyet még nem csinált veled senki, de ne aggódj, gyengéd leszek...

- Agh... Mhmm... Csak ne hagyd ezt abba.

- Mmmm nem tennék én ilyet - reszketeg sóhaj -, élvezed?

- I-igen...

- Igen, bátyus.

- ... igen, bátyus.

- Jó fiú.

Scorpius tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte önjelölt „testvérét", ahogy az ujjait szopja, és fürge nyelvecskéjével simogatja az ujjbegyeit. Albus ölében ült meztelenül, és izzadtan.

Az idősebb fiú egyre nagyobb hévvel furakodott testébe. Minden tövig betalált lökéssel keményen meglökte prosztatáját, amitől fel-le szaladgált hátán a borzongás, hasában meg táncot jártak az őt érő ingerek.

Albus kihúzta szájából Scorpius ujjait, hogy a hasához simuló merevedéshez vezesse, és erősen köré kulcsolja ujjait.

A szőke fiú ajkairól egy görcsös nyöszörgés kelt szárnyra, ahogy a lökésekkel teljesen ellentétesen, merevedésén lassan és gyengéden csúsztatta fel-le kezét fekete hajú kínzója.

- Ebben az ütemben simogasd magad! - hallatszott a parancs, amit két erőszakosan és birtoklóan csípőjére markoló kéz kísért.

Albus parancsolva nézett Scorpius szemeibe. Ahogy a fiú ösztöneinek engedve gyorsított a tempón és növelt a szorításon, elütötte a kezét és erősen megszorította a merevedését... annyira hogy az már fájt.

- Ááá, hülye!

Így lejjebb lohasztva lelkesedését, csuklóit összefogva egy kezébe, mellkasára szorította.

- Szégyelld magad. Kijátszod, hogy ilyen kedvesen megengedtem, hogy kényeztesd magad, erre te ellentmondasz! Meg kell büntesselek öcsikém! - Albus elengedte a kezeit, majd újabb parancsot adott neki. - Könyörületes leszek, mert szeretlek - Scorpius szemei mohón villantak fel a szóra -, de most engedelmeskedned kell!

- Jó leszek! - Ó igen, jó lesz ő, ő lesz a megtestesült angyali kistestvér, csak hagyja már elélvezni!

- Na azért. - Albus egy kifejezetten malfoyos félvigyorral nézett a másikra. Scorpius ekkor kezdte átkozni a párok azon tulajdonságát, hogy átveszik a másik szokásait. Kifejezetten nem szeretett az lenni, akin uralkodnak. Vagyis, ez így nem igaz, de na... biztos mindenki volt már így! - Állj fel, és feküdj rám. Háttal nekem.

A szőke értetlenkedve pillantott le „bátyjára". Nem látta be, miért lenne jó az a póz. Még nem is csinálták úgy, de nagyon kényelmetlennek hangzott! Az Albus szemeiben lángoló mohó várakozás arra, hogy ellentmondjon, elég hajlandósággal töltötte el, így inkább lábait átvetve - csak kicsit megrúgva Albust - megfordult rajta, úgy, hogy a másik vesszeje ne csússzon ki belőle, majd kecsesen leheveredett a forró, izzadt mellkasra.

- Mmmm, igen... - sóhajtott bele Albus a szőkeség fülébe. - A szüleink tudják, hogy ilyen kis faszra éhes fiuk van?

- Hát nagyon remélem, hogy nem... - _Hogy lehet ilyet kérdezni?_

Albus kezeivel kicsit megemelte Scorpius medencéjét, majd lejjebb tolta pár centivel, és így engedte vissza magára. Scorpius levegőért kapkodott, ahogy ebben a helyzetben a másik farka egyenesen a prosztatájába fúródott. Albus lábait a mardekároséi közé fúrta, majd teljes terpeszbe húzta őket. Így kezdett el mozogni egyre gyorsuló ütemben, miközben kezei a másik testén garázdálkodtak. Apró csókokat hintett a szőke hajtövére, és butaságokat suttogott fülébe.

Scorpius szorosan összezárta szemeit, és hörögve biztatta Albust az erősebb és gyorsabb folytatásra.

Minden lökéssel vörösen izzó lávaként bugyogott ereiben a vágy és a fehéren égő élvezet.

_- _Bátyus_, mééég_...- és csak élvezett és élvezett, hófehér hasára spriccelve a...

- Hé, fiúk, mikor jöttök le és...

A szobában hirtelen még a levegő is megállni látszott.

Az ágyon terpeszkedő fiatalok kimeredt szemekkel bámultak a berontókra.

- Jó élet már! Miért nem tudjátok bezárni az ajtót? - ordított vörösödő fejjel Teddy, majd egy hosszú pillantás után szemérmesen elfordult. A háta mögé intett. - Kapjatok magatokra valamit.

- Héééj, déjà vu!- sétált be a szobába Fred Teddy után, és kicsattanó jókedvvel nézte végig, ahogy a két fiatal pánikhangulatban dulakodik a takaróért, és annak fedezékéből az elszórt ruhákért.

- Menjetek kiii!

- Miiii? És hagyjuk ki ezt a látványt? Teddy, nézd már, láttál már egy Malfoyt elpirulni? - kérdezte kajánul, és oldalba bökte az egyik szekrény üvegében háta mögé lesekedő Teddyt.

- Bakker, kifelé! - ordította Albus.

- Ejj, hogy beszélsz az idősebbel? Hát így neveltünk? - Fred szemeiben egyenesen gonosz fény csillant - Jól hallottam, mielőtt bejöttünk, hogy...

- TI HALLGATÓZTATOK? ÉS MÉGIS BEJÖTTETEK?

- Én nem! - kiáltotta Teddy. - Engem csak belökött ide, hogy hívjalak le titeket, és ne különcködjetek!

- Ugyan, Ted, ne szégyelld - somolygott Fred, miközben Albus vele egy időben ordította:- Tudod, ki hiszi el, te perverz!

- Nem én voltam, aki arról fantáziál, hogy a bátyja megrontja az öcsikéjét!

- Ahá! Szóval mégis igazam volt! Te hallgatóztál!

- Én neeem!

- Hagyd, Ted, ezt már nem magyarázod ki - húzogatta sokat sejtetően Fred az egyik szemöldökét. - Most már te is beletartozol a Klubba.

- Te vén kéjenc! - kiáltotta Albus és Teddy egyszerre, míg szegény Scorpius igyekezett beleolvadni az ágynemű fakó színébe, így próbálva meggyőzni saját magát, hogy nem, ez nem vele történik, sőt, ez csak egy vajsörös álom.

- Könyörgöm, menjetek már ki!

- Jól van már... Olyan smucig vagy, Albus, tudd meg! Még egy kis nézelődést is sajnálsz tőlem... Na, fiúk, tíz perc múlva legyetek lenn, vagy anya jön fel! - ezzel behúzta maga, és a rendellenesen vörös Teddy után az ajtót.

Scorpius szörnyülködve meredt a becsukódott ajtóra, majd szerelmére.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! És_ ezek_ a te rokonaid...

Albus nyöszörögve fúrta a másik vállába a fejét.

- És még ez volt az enyhébb verzió. George bácsi _tényleg_ egy perverz állat!

- Merlin... _biztosan_ nem akarhatom megtudni, hogy _pontosan_ mire gondoltál most... ugye?

- Nem... nem hiszem... - Scorpius úgy érezte a fekete hajú fiú arca még jobban felforrósodik a nyakán, így magához vonta a másikat.

- Szerinted hogy értette a nagybátyád azt, hogy déjà vu?

Albus hirtelen tépte ki magát Scorpius ölelgetéséből.

- Szerinted rájuk gondolt? - a szürke szemekbe nézve meg se várta a választ, már folytatta is. - Öltözz! Beszédünk van a vén kujonnal!

Harry apró félmosollyal a szája sarkában zötyögött le a lépcsőkön az előszobába. Talán mégis megérte áldását adnia erre a két aranybogárra, már csak a döbbent arcuk látványa jobb kedvre derítette őt.

Az előszobából kifordulva kilépett a ház elé, ahol az idősebb Malfoy várt rá.

Azonnal leolvadt a mosoly az arcáról, és átadta azt a még a fiúk előtti szorongó kifejezésnek.

Nagy levegőt véve, megacélozva magát lépett közelebb.

Draco az ajtó mellett toporgott. Már teljesen felöltözve, sétapálcájával a kezében, olyan bizonytalan kifejezéssel az arcán, amit még sosem látott tőle ezelőtt.

- Mit mondott? - kérdezte féloldalasan nézve Harryre. Szemei simogatóan járták be a testét.

- Azt mondta, marad... - _ne menj el_.

- Hmm... rendben. Kérlek, holnap időben küldd haza.

_Maradj!_

- Rendben.

_Maradj még egy kicsit._

- Akkor én megyek is...

Draco egy bizonytalan pillantást vetett Harryre, majd lassú, szinte ólmos léptekkel indult el a fehér, csepp formájú kavicsokkal felszórt ösvényen a birtok határa felé.

- Szia... - motyogta az orra alatt a fekete hajú.

_Ne menj el..._

Draco megmerevedett, és megállt, majd saját magával vívódva előre-hátra billegett párszor, ahogy azon hezitált, elinduljon újra, vagy mondjon-e még valamit.

Aztán válla fölött hátrapillantva halkan megszólalt.

- Harry?

- ...?

- Nincs kedved velem jönni?

- Ezt tényleg kérdezned kell? - nyögte fojtottan Harry, majd megragadva Draco karját egy hangos, visszhangzó pukkanással eltűntek a Weasley ház elől.

Albus kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat lefelé, mögötte szorosan követte Scorpius is, mikor majdnem belerohantak a lépcső alján beszélgető Mollyba.

- Jaj, kicsikéim, már indultam volna értetek - szeretetteljesen megsimogatta a fekete hajú fiú arcát, míg Scorpiusra rámosolygott. - Eltettem nektek egy kis diós-jégkrémes sült pudingot. Remélem szeretni fogjátok.

- Pudiiing! - ezzel Albus elnyargalt a konyha irányába, hátrahagyva a zavartan mosolygó Scorpiust.

- Köszönjük szépen.

- Nincs mit, drágám. - Molly közelebb lépett hozzá, és karján éppen hogy végig simítva elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. - Szerintem siess Albuska után, mert képes, és beszippantja az összes maradékot.

Scorpius a visszafojtott nevetéstől fuldokolva bólintott az idősebb Weasley felé, és rohamléptekkel párja után eredt.

_Albuska?_

A konyhába beérve még éppen látta, ahogy eltűnik a puding utolsó falatkája Albus szájában, aki kicsit se tűnt bűntudatosnak emiatt.

Scorpius a háta mögé sündörgött, és derekát átkarolva csapott le a másik szája sarkában megállt porcukorra.

- Ejnye, Albuska, nekem nem hagytál semmit.

Albus kárörvendően felnevetett, és lefejtette magáról az ölelő karokat.

- Szokj hozzá, ez egy nagy család. Itt farkastörvények uralkodnak! Ha nem vagy elég gyors és erős, akkor nem eszel, kivéve, ha az alfanőstény nem rak félre neked egy kicsit, pár erős álcázó bűbáj alá. De mindegy, úgysem szeretted volna megenni, mert még a végén elhízol nekem. - Scorpius szája enyhén elnyílt ilyen pofátlanság hallatán. - Menjünk, keressük meg azt a szexcentrikus embert. - Scorpius enyhén hápogva nyögött valamilyen tiltakozást, miközben Albus egyik karjánál fogva vezette ki a konyhából.

- Valaki engem hívott? - lépett be a konyhába az emlegetett szamár.

- Beszélnünk kell - ezzel a fekete hajú fiú előhúzta a pálcáját, aminek suhintására az ajtó becsukódott, és kattant benne a zár. A második suhintásra könnyű hangtompító bűbáj telepedett rájuk, ami fokozatosan oszlott csak el.

A Weasley szemöldökét felvonva nézett rájuk, majd arcán egy önelégült vigyor terült szét.

- Mondjátok, fiúk, mit szeretnétek tőlem, zárt ajtók mögött, az anyám konyhájában? - közben szexis ragadozó járással a konyhapulthoz lépett és lazán, karjait keresztbe fonva önbizalommal telin nézett a fiúkra. - Gondoltam, hogy az év eleji felvilágosító óránk után, még jönni fogsz hozzám, de nem is gondoltam, hogy társaságunk is lesz. - A mondat végén dévajul Malfoyra kacsintott. - Gyertek csak közelebb, és helyezzétek magatokat kényelembe. Nem harapok.

Albus leesett állal, teljesen ledermedve nézett nagybátyjára, míg Scorpius felemelt kezekkel tiltakozott.

- Nem! Nem, dehogy, félreérti! Semmi olyat nem akarunk! Csak meg akartuk kérdezni, hogy értette azt, amikor be... benyitott ránk, hogy: déjà vu...

- Ááá. Scorpius hagyd ezt a magázódást. Nem vagyok én öreg. Mellesleg, nem tudom, miről beszélsz...

Albus ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy magához térjen.

- Hé! Nem azért jöttünk, hogy megdugj minket, te perverz gyökér!

- Kár...

- Ááá! Válaszolj légy szíves, hogy értetted, hogy déjà vu?

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Albuska.

- De igen, tudod! És mi is tudjuk, csak tudni akarjuk, hogy te tudod-e, és ha igen, akkor elmondanál-e róla nekünk mindent, amit tudsz... arról.

- Mi van? Összevissza beszélsz.

- Csak annyira vagyok kíváncsi, hogy tudsz-e róla valamit! - csattant fel türelmetlenül Albus.

- DE MIRŐL?

- Hát apáékról!

- Mi van már megint? Hogy jön ide apád? Eddig nem magatokról beszéltél?

- Nem! Légy szíves, ne húzd az agyam.

- ALBUS! Itt állj meg, nem tetszik ez a hangsúly! Leülsz és normálisan előadod a kérdésed, vagy itt hagylak, és azt kezdtek magatokkal, amit akartok!

A fekete hajú a hirtelen megváltozott hangnemtől megszeppenten engedelmeskedett a parancsnak, míg Scorpius némán követte a példáját.

- Na. Most nyugodtan és részletesen előadhatod a problémádat. Tessék.

Albus mély lélegzetet véve, vontatottan kezdett neki.

- Amikor húsz perce ránk törtél dugás közben, azt mondtad, déjà vud van. Arra vagyunk kíváncsiak, azt hogy értetted.

- Höh. Höh. Én nem _törtem_ rátok.

Albus ismét türelmét veszítve pufogott.

- Ne lovagoljunk a szavakon, könyörgöm. Ez a lényeg, és kész.

A vörös hajú férfi előre hajolva finoman megpaskolta a griffendéles arcát, és letörölhetetlen mosollyal dőlt vissza.

- Nem, Albus. _Én_ tényleg nem nyitottam rátok. George vagyok... - Albus leesett állát látva (Scorpius csak pislogott) felkacagott, majd tettetett sértődöttséggel folytatta. - Milyen borzalmas! Még te is keversz Freddel? Engem, aki bevezette...

Albus előre lendülve szájára tapasztotta a tenyerét.

- Erről nem beszélünk! - ideges oldalpillantást vetett a szőkére, aki érdeklődően fészkelődött a székén. - Bocsi. - Majd lassan elengedte a másik száját.

- Semmi... És mondjátok csak bogárkáim, mi az, amit ti tudtok, és többet akartok tudni Fredtől? Talán én is segíthetek.

- Öhmm... - Albus megkukulva szemezett George-dzsal, mire Malfoy türelmetlenül felcsattant.

- Apám és az ő apja - itt párjára bökött - a ház előtt falták egymást, mi meg kihallgattuk őket. Azt akarjuk tudni, ez egyáltalán hogy történhetett meg. Hisz utálják egymást, csak ordítozni tudnak egymással.

George egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mint aki zavarba jött, mit is mondjon erről, de aztán hamar eldöntötte, hogy is reagáljon.

- Hát, fiúk, nem hiszem, hogy ezt mindenféleképpen tudnotok kéne... Ha ők akarják, akkor elmondják, de ha ez csak egy kis kaland, akkor nem lenne okos dolog tőletek nagydobra verni. Sőt, nekik se kéne elmondanotok, hogy tudtok róla.

- Ez rendben van... Diszkrétek leszünk, de tudni szeretnénk, mi játszódik a hátunk mögött.

George komoly ábrázattal nézett a szürke szemekbe, majd amikor megnyugodott, hogy azok nem sugároznak magukból hazugságot, Albusra fordította a figyelmét.

- És te mit mondasz?

- Nem tudják meg...

George egy mély lélegzetet véve behunyta szemeit.

- Jó... De figyeljetek, és ne kérdezzetek közbe. Csak annyit mondok el, amennyit feltétlenül szükségesnek látok, és semmi esetre sem adhatjátok tovább! Nem mondom el többször. Ha a végén lesz kérdésetek, akkor egyre még válaszolok... - a belenyugvó hallgatást kivárva tovább folytatta, miközben ő is leült az asztalhoz. - Na. Azt, gondolom, tudjátok, hogy amikor Harry legyőzte Tudjuk kit, akkor még csak 17 éves volt, akárcsak Scoprius apja. Miután elterjedt a győzelme híre, a minisztérium is mozgásba lendült, és tömegesen tartóztatta le a halálfalógyanús varázslókat és boszorkányokat. Ekkor apád úgy gondolta, hogy Ginnyvel fogja leélni az életét, de végül nem így lett - egy szomorkás félmosoly játszott arcán, de mégis volt egy pajkos fény szemeiben, mintha annyira mégsem bánná a dolgot. - A Malfoy családot megbélyegezték, mint az Ő leghűségesebb szolgáit, és rajtuk próbáltak példát statuálni. De mivel Harry a nagymamádnak köszönheti, hogy még mindig él - Isten nyugosztalja szegényt -, és Draco se önszántából lett halálfaló, teljes vállszélességgel kampányolt az ártatlanságuk mellett... Fél évébe telt, mire mindkettejüket felmentették, és visszaírták a vagyonuk felét. Eddigre Harry és Draco a napi kapcsolattartás miatt már nem veszekedtek annyit és kezdték megkedvelni egymást. Egy nap Harry odaállt Ginny elé, és megmondta neki, hogy nem veszi feleségül, mert mást szeret, és ezért ne haragudjon rá... Képzelhetitek. Erre rá körülbelül három hónapra Dracóval találtuk egy ágyban, és mint kiderült, már egy hónapja jártak akkor. Ezután Draco gondolt egyet, és elhagyta Harryt, majd elvette anyádat. Harry meg visszasomfordált Ginnyhez, aki csak azért is elvetette magát vele. Szerintem nem bánták meg végül, hisz így megszülethettetek ti. Ennyi. Jöhet a kérdésetek...

A konyhában döbbent csönd volt. George elmosolyodott a pislogó tinédzsereken. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy azt hiszik, ez egy iskolai szerelem volt.

- Szerelmesek voltak egymásba? - kérdezte döbbenten Albus.

- Igen.

Scorpius mély levegőt vett, majd még egyet, és az előtte lévő asztallapot kezdte fixírozni.

- És ezt miért nem tudja senki?

- Megvolt az egy kérdés...

Albus csillogó tágra nyílt, könyörgő szemekkel nézett rá.

- Agh, Albus... Ne nézz így rám.

- Kérlek.

- Mpf. Ezt mindenki tudja a családban. Máshonnan azért nem tudhattátok meg, mert Harry a lelkünkre kötötte, mikor szétmentek. Addig meg nekünk nem volt közléskényszerünk a nagyvilág felé.

- Miért mentek szét?

- Nem tudom.

- Hm.

A fiúk magukba mélyedten tűnődtek, mikor George-nak hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

- Hé! Csak most esik le! _Pontosan_ mit is csináltatok, amikor Fred betört hozzátok? - az arcán elterülő kaján vigyor visszavonulásra késztette az ifjabb Pottert.

Megragadva még mindig kába párja karját, gyorsan kislisszoltak az idősebb férfi flörtáradata elől.

- Megáll az eszem!

Scorpius idegesen járkált fel-alá Albus szobájában.

Lassan már elmúlt kilenc, mire fel tudtak jönni a szobájukba, így végre kettesben maradva megtárgyalhatták a konyhában hallottakat.

Albus az ágyán ülve figyelte a járkáló szerelmét, miközben lágyan bólintott.

- Nem hiszem el! Mióta csalhatja anyámat? Mit képzel magáról, ki a picsa ő, hogy ezt megteheti?

- De végül is nem szerelmi házasság volt… Nem lehet, hogy ő is máshol keresi a boldogságát?

- Kit érdekel, hogy megrendezett esküvő volt? Ehhez akkor sincs joga! Hát nincs benne semmi tisztesség? - összeszűkített szemekkel morrant Albusra. - Anyámról, meg ne merj még egyszer ilyen tiszteletlenül nyilatkozni, vagy megbánod!

- Jól van, bocs… De gondolkodj reálisan, ha összevesznénk, és első felindulásodban elvennél egy csajt, miután tisztáztuk a bajunkat, nem akarnál visszakapni?

Scorpius magában pufogva tétovázott.

- Az más.

- Nem, nem más. Hallottad George bácsit, mikor azt mondta, szerették egymást, és hallottad őket is, hogy csak egy félreértés miatt mentek szét. Engem nem érdekelne, hogy mennyi idő telt el, nem tudnék nélküled boldogulni. Visszaszereznélek, és nem érdekelne, hogy közben kit bántok meg vele! Szeretlek! - kiáltotta Albus elkeseredetten és egyre dühösebben.

- Én is szeretlek, és akarnálak vissza, de az ő esetük más!

- De nem az!

Albus felpattant ültéből, és megölelte Scorpiust.

- Egyáltalán nem az. Csak őket sokkal többen támadják…

Scorpius lassan emelte fel a karjait, hogy visszaölelje a párját. Vett egy mély levegőt, amit lassan kieresztett.

- Ha annyira boldogok voltak, miért szívta nonstop a vérünket?

- Gondolom, rettenetesen fájt neki a szakítás. Hisz ő lett elhagyva. - Arcát belefúrta a szőke tincsekbe. - Rettenetes déjà vu-je lehetett, ahogy megtalált minket karácsonykor. Szegény.

- Annyira azért ne sajnáljuk... - mondta engedve Scorpius, és gondoskodóan simogatta a fekete hajú hátát. Gondolatban azért hozzátette, hogy ő még el fog ezekről a dolgokról beszélgetni apjával, majd egy kellemesebb témára váltott. - Szóval mostohatestvérek lennénk? - kérdezte huncutul suttogva a másik fülébe. - Most te leszel az öcsike. - Ezzel egyik tenyerét a másik pólója alá simította, hogy érezze a forró bőrt.

Harry Potter a reggeli narancsos fényben állt a Malfoyok márvánnyal kirakott világos fürdőszobájában. Elismerően pillantott a megbűvölt ablakokra, hisz igazából már reggel tíz is elmúlt. A levegő még hűvös volt, de a tusolóból felé szálló pára gyors ütemben melegítette fel a levegőt körülötte.

Szemeit a nyitott zuhanykabin ajtó mögött tisztálkodó szőkére függesztette.

Egész éjszaka falták egymást, de végre nem azzal a dühös szándékkal, hogy napokig nyomot hagyjanak a másik testén, így emlékeztetve a másikat az ő létezésére.

Harry meztelen talpával tett még egy lépést az izmos, jó illatú test felé, amitől újabb pár centit hódított meg lefelé a combján Draco élvezete.

A szőke háttal állt neki, és a haját mosta lehajtott fejjel. Háta ívbe hajlott, így minden mozdulatától élesen rajzolódtak a bordák domborulatai, míg a mellettük fodrozódó izmok táncot jártak. Tejfehér bőrén szappanhab galuskák csúsztak lefelé, ahogy újra a víz alá tartotta a fejét, így lemosva a rajta képzett habot. Majd ahogy végzett, nyúlt a következő samponért.

Harry a kispolcon sorakozó bájitalos üvegcsékre pillantott, és elmosolyodott. Van, ami nem változik sose. Malfoy még mindig nyolcféle samponnal ápolja a haját.

Draco hirtelen megfordult, és ahogy tekintetük találkozott, ő is elmosolyodott.

Kinyúlt a zuhany alól a már fülke előtt toporgó Harryért, és behúzta maga mellé.

A forró csók mellett, amit kapott, alig érzékelte, hogy forró vízcseppek ütődnek bőrének, és párától nehéz levegőt szív be.

Draco kezei simogatták tagjait, néhol síkosabban csúszva rajta, mint normál helyzetben, ezzel is emlékeztetve Harryt az este testére került nyál, síkosító és ondó keverékére. Draco lágyan belenyögött a csókba. Még sosem fürödtek így együtt. A szőkeség nem értette, hogy mondhatott le erről a pluszról, mikor még Harry minden idegszálával adni akarta.

Ahogy kopott le bőréről a csúszós anyag, úgy a finoman tisztogató kezek célja is érezhetően megváltozott.

Harry érzékien pihegett, ahogy a gyengéd kezek belemarkoltak alfelébe, és közel rántották a Draco hasához simuló merevedéséhez.

- Draco, te bevettél valamit, hogy még most is bírod?

- Nem, Potter. Látom elfelejtkeztél róla, hogy egy Malfoy milyen teljesítményre is képes. - Finoman belemart a másik vállába. - Kénytelen vagyok beléd… diktálni egy párszor, hogy eszedbe jusson.

- Hah! Azt hiszem, most keresztülhúzom a számításaidat - azzal eltolta Malfoyt, és míg az értetlenkedett, meg is pördítette és a hideg csempének nyomta. Hátához simulva ágyékát a feszes farpofák közé dörzsölte.

- Mit csinálsz?

Harry, odalenn erősebb nyomást alkalmazva, belebúgott a másik fülébe.

- Légy szíves. Élvezni fogod. - A szőke hitetlenkedve morgott. - Nem kérem többet, ha nem tetszik. Csak adj egy esélyt. - Majd füle mögött megszívta a nedves bőrt.

- Mintha ezt hallottam volna már valamikor… - mondta Draco megrovón, próbálva elfojtani egy jóleső nyögést.

- Akkor még szinte gyerekek voltunk - apró lágy puszikat lehelt végig a szőke vállán. - Hadd bizonyítsam, mennyit fejlődtem tizenhat év alatt - szavait Draco élvezetteli nyögése nyomatékosította, ahogy Harry megcsípte egyik mellbimbóját.

- De ha nem teljesítesz várakozáson felül, megátkozlak, Potter!

Harry kuncogva fordította vissza maga elé a vörösödő Dracot, és kicsit megemelve, izmos lábait az ő vékony dereka köré fonta, míg kezeivel a feneke alá nyúlt, hogy megtartsa.

- Kapaszkodj!

Draco már a felszólítás előtt szorosan tapadt Harryre, így amikor kiléptek a zuhanyból, és meginogtak a csúszós márványon, már nem esett kétségbe. Inkább lefoglalta magát Harry kulcscsontja csókolgatásával, és azzal, hogy minél erősebben nyomja merevedését a másik hasába.

Ahogy elértek az ajtóhoz, Harry tovább csókolva rúgta be a hálószobába vezető ajtót, és magasabbra emelte a párját.

Hirtelen elváltak egymástól, mert mindketten meghallottak egy apró neszt, ami leginkább egy kapkodó lélegzetvételnek hangzott.

Mindkét férfi egy kimeredt szemű Malfoy utódot látott a már bevetett ágyon ücsörögni.

- Bassza meg!

Draco eltolta magát Harrytől, és kapkodva keresett magának az egyik fiókban egy ruhadarabot, míg Harry visszamenekült a fürdőbe.

- Dobj be nekem is valamit! - ordított ki a visszhangzó helyiségből.

- Merlinre, én ezt nem akartam látni!- takarta el Scorpius a szemeit, és így vakon bukdácsolt apja lakosztályának ajtajához.

- Fiam, várj! - Draco pont abban a pillanatban tette magát szalonképessé, és érte utol gyermekét, ahogy az be akarta húzni maga után az ajtót.

- Nem várok! Hogy csinálhatjátok ezt? Pont itt, pont anya hálószobája mellett? Nincs benned semmi szemérem?

- Mi folyik itt? - Mrs. Malfoy ebben a pillanatban lépett ki lakosztálya ajtaján, és megütközve nézett kicsiny családjára. - Scorpius! Hogy beszélhetsz ilyen hangnemben apáddal? Tiszteletet!

- De anya! Nem tudod, mit tett! - vádlón emelte mutató ujját apjára.

A nő kissé megilletődötten nézett férjére.

- Mit tettél?

Draco bűntudatosan húzta el száját. Egész testtartásából érződött a nem akarás.

- Harry… - motyogta az orra alatt.

- Te jó szagú Merlinem, ugye nem pont akkor nyitott rátok, mikor épp…? - Draco megrebbenő tekintetét és azt, hogy nem néz a szemébe, igenlő válasznak tudva be, immár sokkal rosszallóbb hangnemben folytatta. - Hányszor mondtam, hogy előbb-utóbb lebuksz előtte, és megállítod a fejlődésben? Azt akarod, hogy ilyen kis törpe maradjon?

- Hé! - kiáltott közbe Scorpius felháborodottan.

- Azt hittem, nem jön haza ilyen hamar!

- Hát, de mégis hazajött! Miért nem használtátok az egyik vendégszobát, vagy a vendégházat? Ötven szobánk van, de neked nem jutott eszedbe ez az alternatíva?

- Jól van már, akkor éppen nagyon kevés vér jutott az agyamba. Egy gyenge pillanatom volt.

Scorpius levegőt kapkodva hallgatta szülei párbeszédét. Érezte, hogy valami ellepi belülről. Migrénnek vagy ájulásnak tippelte a szeme előtt táncoló fekete pontok alapján.

- Gah! Potter! - kiáltott be anyja az épp elhagyott szobába. - Le ne merj lépni, és itt hagyni minket a pácban, míg át nem beszéltük ezt a témát!

A szoba belsejéből csak egy kelletlen morgás hallatszott, majd megjelent a vörös fejű Harry, aki még mindig a _tegnapi_ öltözékét rendezgette.

- Igenis, Adriana…

- Nos, hogy ilyen szépen összegyűltünk, öt perc múlva várlak titeket a társalgóban… - parancsoló pillantást vetett a férfiakra, ami Scorpiust kísértetiesen emlékeztette McGalagony professzorra. - Scorpius, kérlek, gyere velem. Addig is egy szót se!

Ezzel fiacskáját átkarolva bevezette a szobájába. Scorpius ámulva nézett körbe. Már jó ideje annak, hogy utoljára itt járt, és azóta óriási változások mentek végbe a szobán. A kegyetlenséget sugárzó bútorokat felváltották a vattacukorszerű csipkés és lágy idomú berendezési tárgyak. Elégedetlenül elhúzta a száját. Olyan, mint egy rózsaszín-ekrü keverék felhő. Milyen… Malfoytalan.

Adriana elsietett az egyik rejtett polchoz, és rövid kutatás után elővett belőle egy fekete színű bájitalt, és fiához sietve átnyújtotta azt neki.

- Anya…

- Csitt, csitt, csitt, majd odalent mindent megbeszélünk, de előbb húzd ezt le.

Scorpius cseppet sem elégedetten kihúzta az apró fiolából a dugót, és beleszagolt.

- Fúúúj, mi ez a borzalom? Én ezt le nem nyelem!

- Egy kis erősítő. Láttam, hogy majdnem elájultál.

- Nem is…

- Húzd le!

- Bassza meg! Bassza meg! Jesszus! - Draco Malfoy fel-alá járkált a társalgóban, míg újra és újra ezt a két szót ismételgette.

Harry az egyik viktoriánus stílusú karosszékben kuporgott, és zavaros tekintettel nézett a világba, ahogy teáscsészéjét szorongatta.

- Potter! - fordult hirtelen a zombit alakító férfihoz. - Nincs semmi hozzáfűzni valód a dolgokhoz?

Harry révetegen nézett az ezüst szemekbe. Ebben a pillanatban kísértetiesen hasonlított Luna Lovegoodra.

- Térj má' észhez!

Harry talán egy fokkal jobban nézett ki ennek hatására.

- Én kurvára nem bánom! El akarlak venni a feleségedtől!

- MI?

- Azt akarom, hogy csak az enyém legyél.

- Potter, te megbolondultál, de minimum sokkot kaptál.

Harry felpattant ültéből, és mintegy karikacsapásra teljes dicsőségében megragadta Draco karjait.

- Ide figyelj, te idióta mardekáros. Kellesz. Mindig is kellettél, és hülye leszek nem megküzdeni érted.

Draco küzdött az ellágyulása ellen, de a harag még mindig ugyanúgy égett benne.

- Avvv, Harry! Ez olyan aranyos. - Lépett be a szobába Adriana, mellette a megint hófehérre változó Malfoy-örökössel. - Végül csak komolyra fordítjátok a kapcsolatotokat?

- ANYA! - csattant fel a sápadt Malfoy. - Hogy viselkedhetsz ilyen nyugodtan ebben a helyzetben? Neked most le kéne tépni apa megcsalós hülye fejét!

- Scorpius! - förmedt rá egyszerre mindkét szülője.

- Nem! Nem érdekel! Válaszokat akarok!

Draco elkomorulva intett az egyik kárpitozott székre, hogy üljön le, míg a felnőttek is kényelembe helyezték magukat.

Scorpius végignézett szülein és Potteren, de nem tetszett neki, amit látott. Anyja teljes lelki nyugalommal nézett rá, szemeiben szórakozott csillogással. Potter sötéten bámult ki a fejéből egy képzeletbeli pontra, míg apja kipirultan, bizonytalanul nézett rá, és szakadt róla az izzadtság.

- Jaj, Scorpius, nem is tudom, hol kezdjem…

- Megkönnyítem a dolgodat! Kezd onnan, hogy felelevenítettétek a régi kapcsolatotokat, és anyára nem is gondolva, szúrod a pasim apját!

Erre Potter szemei is gyilkosan villantak az ifjabbra.

- Vigyázz a szájadra, Malfoy! Még mindig meg tudnám keseríteni a szerelmi életedet, és hidd el nekem, nem egy kellemes érzés, ha nem lehetsz azzal, akit szeretsz!

- Harry… - suttogta megdöbbenve Draco, mire felesége közbevágott.

- Scorpius, ha nem viselkedsz Malfoy-örököshöz méltóan, nemhogy válaszokat nem kapsz, de még meg is büntetünk!

- De anya…!

- Na. Mint látod, nem vagyok meglepve apád viszonyától, sőt már alig bírtam kivárni, hogy újra összejöjjenek. Két ekkora gyereket...

- Miért vagy még vele, ha tudod, hogy viszonya van? Miért hagyod, hogy így megalázzon? Szeretitek egymást még egyáltalán?

- Jaj, Scorpius. Szeretem apádat, de sosem romantikus értelemben tettem. Minket már tizenkét éves korunkban eljegyeztek a szüleink, de egy ideig úgy tűnt felrúgjuk a családi megállapodást. Azután, történt egy-két dolog apáddal és velem is, így úgy döntöttünk nem vonjuk magunkra a szülői haragot, és egyesítjük a családjainkat. Apád gyerekkori jó barátom, és nagyon fontos nekem a boldogsága. De sosem úgy szerettem, mint ahogy egy feleségtől elvárható lenne. Ezért is vagy egyke. Ezért van külön hálónk, és tudunk a családon kívüli életéről a másiknak.

Scorpius csak tátogni tudott a hallottaktól. Azt tudta, hogy szülei nem egy turbékoló gerlepár, de azért _erre _nem számított.

- Értem - mondta megsemmisülten. - Akkor… most mi lesz? Elváltok?

- Nem tudom, picikém… Ne nézz így. Ez nem ellened irányul, egyszerűen csak így alakult.

- Haragszol ránk? - kérdezte a családfő. Potter még mindig mélyen hallgatott.

- Nem tudom. Kéne?

- Nem. Csak magadnak nehezítenéd meg a dolgodat. - szólt közbe Harry. Zöld szemeit Scorpiuséba fúrta, amitől a fiúnak összerándult a gyomra. Kísérteties érzés járta át. Potter szemei pontosan ugyanolyan fényben ragyogtak, mint az ő Albusáé, csak annyi különbség volt köztük, hogy Albus szemében nem volt az a néma segélykiáltás, hogy fogadja el őt. Úgy látszik az idősebb Potter, tőle várja a kapcsolata kimenetelét. Scorpius kissé elbambult a szemekbe nézve, ezért zavartan pislogott, amikor a tulajdonosa újra megszólalt. - Scorpius. Honnan tudsz arról, hogy a mostani dolog apád és köztem nem új keletű? - hangja nem volt kemény, mégis ellentmondást nem tűrő volt.

- Tőletek. - Mindhárom felnőtt szemöldökét ráncolva nézett rá. - És a Weasley ikrektől.

- Az elsőt hogy értetted? - kérdezte apja számonkérően.

- Albussal utánatok mentünk tegnap, így hallottuk, mit beszéltetek. Féltünk, hogy képesek lesztek összeverekedni, vagy az egész család előtt leordítani egymás haját…

Potter elsápadt.

- Albus is tud róla? - kérdezte reszketegen.

Scorpius felvillantott egy igazán mardekáros félmosolyt.

- Szerencséje van, drága rokon… ő inkább a jó oldalát nézi a dolgoknak.

- Jó oldalát? - kérdezte értetlenkedve az apja.

- Így… így a mostohatestvére leszek.

- Hah! Tudtam én, Potter, hogy a perverzség a génjeidbe van kódolva!

Potter csak levegőért kapkodott. _Helyes, hápogj csak nyugodtan!_ - gondolta az ifjú mardekáros. - _Legalább van társam ebben az agyhalálban, amit ostobán meglepetéseknek hívnak…_

_Pár hónappal később_

_Június 22._

- Apa! Kész vagyunk, most már bejöhetsz! - kiáltott ki az ajtón Scorpius.

Draco nem tudta mire vélni ezt a nagy felhajtást a szülinapja körül.

Belépett a Malfoy kúria legnagyobb nappalijába, hogy aztán meglepetten torpanjon meg. A terem zsúfolásig megtömve vörös fejekkel. Mi folyik itt?

Malfoy hüledezve vette számba az összegyűlteket.

Itt voltak a legöregebb Weasleyk, és az összes gyerekük (azaz 6, mínusz Ginevra), azok feleségei (5, Fred és George megtartotta azon idegesítő szokását, hogy mindenen osztoznak), és azok gyerekei (32…). Csak az ünnepelt volt felesége, fia és Perselus lógtak ki kicsit a népes kompániából, míg Harry teljesen beleolvadva a környezetébe pislogott rá.

- Meglepetés! - kiáltották, majd elé toltak egy feldíszített, és ezüst szikrácskákat hányó tortát - extra nagy méretben.

- Mi…? Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte aléldozva. Hogy juthatott be a kúriába ennyi Weasley anélkül, hogy egyáltalán észrevette volna őket?

- Hát megünnepeljük a születésnapodat! - ugrott mellé Harry, és karolta át a vállát, majd belesúgta a fülébe: - Szűk családi körben.

- Szűk?

- Látom, nem teljesen fogtad fel minden részletét annak, hogy mivel jár egy Potter pasijának lenni. - vihogott kaján vigyorral.

- Szemét!

Draco a felnevető közönségükre nézett, majd a tortára.

- Végül is… - megeresztett egy bizonytalan mosolykát, és elfújta a tortáját.

- Mit kívántál? - kérdezte meg Rosie, kihajolva az egyik Weasley iker mögül. Draco egy képzeletbeli jegyzetre gyorsan felfirkantotta magának, hogy jobb lesz odafigyelni az ikrekre, míg az új lánya a közelükben van.

- Nem árulom el, mert különben nem teljesül- kacsintott rá, és végül nevetgélve felvágták és szétosztották a vendégek között a tortát.

Draco eloldalazott Adriana és Perselus kettőse mellé. Még mindig szokatlan volt számára, hogy egymás kezét fogva látja őket.

- Bocsáss meg, Adriana drága, de elrabolhatnám a keresztapámat egy fél percre tőled?

- Hmmm. Persze, Draco. Én addig utánanézek a fiunknak. Gyanús, hogy sehol se látom őket.

Ahogy Adriana távolodott, Perselus kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét és nézett bele az ezüstös szemekbe.

- Mit tehetek érted?

- Persi bácsii, mivel ajándékozol meg?

- A szokásossal. Választhatsz magadnak egy bájitalt, amit majd megfőzök. Miért kérded?

Szemeiben huncut, számító fény villant.

- Akkor leadnám a rendelésem - kaján vigyor -, termékenységi bájital kéne. A páciens karcsú, alacsony, sportos alkat, és kifejezetten boldog velem.

- Engem emlegetett valaki? - lépett melléjük Harry, és Draco nyakát átkarolva nyomott egy puszit az arcára.

Perselus harsányan felnevetett, és az csak erősödött, ahogy Harry arcát először értetlenség, majd bizonytalan félelemféle öntötte el.

Perselust még napokig elszórakoztatta egy_ nagyon_ terhes Harry Potter ábrándképe, főleg amíg a főzetet készítette.

Ahogy átadta Dracónak a bájitalt, már a kezeit dörzsölte. Pár hónap, és mindez valóság lesz, és ő már alig várta.


End file.
